youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape
Character's Protagonist Cherry Fantius (15) Kelly Bailey (16) Vanity McClain (17) Trever Monkor (16) Jack Gentiles (13) Blake Masoni (18) Antagonist Jake Aires (19) Goup Of Centaur's/Others Supporting Protagonist Mia Macious (2500-7500 Years old) (Guardian Angel) Dr. Falitions (There Father) Supporting Antagonist None right now ...Maybe later on..... Other This is all in Cherry's POV WARNING: THIS CONTAINS CURSING WORDS AND IF YOU DONT LIKE IT THEN DONT READ. Chapter 1 I wake up and notice im still in my room. I try to with hold the thought that I will oneday escape As I get up I see my sisters (From different families) and wake them up. I first wake up the eldest Vanity. Then comes Kelly. We take a shower we get dresses and leave with them. I knock on my brothers door and notice that they already left we leave and draw our wings (Yeah I forgot to mention we have half angel half human 50/50). We fly to school as we are flying I scream to Vanity. "Did you finish your Homework" "No let me copy off of yours" Like always she never finish's it but I admire her strenghth and beauty. I have always finished my homework I'm a good student. Once I get home I finish my homework and go out to hang out in the mall. I hear Vanity screaming. I turn around and notice that she is telling me to look out. I look ahead and then I see a huge building but its to late I start to get closer then black. Later I wake up in the school office. Im with the nurse. My head hurts Vanity & Kelly are there with me. "What..What happened?" "Nothing hun everythings ok" I feel weird but I manage to get up my sisters walk me to class and I sit down. We are checking math homework I take put my homework and check it. I got -2 thats 98% My sister Vanity got -7 that equals to hmm...82%? I dont know we finish school and we fly home "Hey! Vanity how has school" "Dreadful" "Why" "Because it was!" "Damn girl calm down" "Cherry!! Watch out!" I look and see Jake! Chapter 2 He attacked Vanity then I feel like im being pushed I look and there is someone pushing me. He is very strong but I manage to gain sometime by smacking him I dive down in a pencil so im gaining speed he is also fallowing my right when it gets to the road I turn. "Damn!!" As I think to myself these guys arent like the old ones the are more trained I turn back and attack. He wasnt ready for this. Then more come! They attack us now there are like 2 men on me pulling then I hear "Stop" I see my brothers. They are stronger and they attack. With them we are stronger. I look on my right and I see Jake about to finish off Vanity. I scream "NO" Then I see Kelly coming and use her force field but the power ball was way to strong and knocked her down. She is plummiting to the ground. The Blake swoops her up she is unconsious then Jake screams "Retreat" They all leave. I Fly towards Blake. "BLAKE IS SHE OK" "No she has a cut on her head" "FUCK!! WE HAVE TO GET HER HOME NOW" "Ok lets go" Wefly home and take Kelly to Dr. Falitions (My father) he gets mad. "WHAT HAPPENED?!?!?" "DAD IM SORRY WE WERE ATTACKED" "YOU SHOULD HAVE PORTECTED HER" "IM SORRY WE NEED NEW POWERS OUR OLD ONES ARE USLESS" "OK" 2 HOURS LATER Im in the room and I see Kelly regain consinous. I explain that we are getting new powers. She nods I gather everyone and we go into the lab. He straps us into our chair and we get ready he puts us in glass and then fills ou room with sleeping gas. I look at everyone and they are half asleep until I feel my eyes close and then totally darkness takes over. Chapter 3 I wake up energetic then I look around and see that everyone else is starting to wake up. I get up and my father comes and explains the new powers "These new powers will best suit everyone" then he leaves. I get up and try to see what my power is then I notice that my power is healing! I can healing any living creature. Vanity comes up and trys her new power as we see whats happening she has Telekinises then comes Blake. "Blake whats your power" "What do you think" As he says that he lifts up the biggest ball ever. Then comes Jack he thinks what it is then gets an idea without speaking he runs around the room gaining speed faster and faster. Then comes Trever. He thinks about it and then thrust his hands forward. The dummy explodes!! He does it again and it keeps exploding. Then last come Kelly. She is having a hard time thinking about her power. "Guys I dont think I got a new power" "Sweetie its fine try again" What Vanity said really helped her. She trys and thrust her hands forward like Jake. Then outta nowhere comes a guts of ice. Her eyes turn blueish/whitish. We all rejoice we have all new powers. As we are leaving we see someone coming and notice its Jake! "This basterd is going down" We all spread our wings and fly up. We attack and Jake is surprised by our new powers. He is not ready for our new powers in about 5 mins of fighting he has to retreat. "Yes hell yeah" "Great lets go home" As we fly home we get inside and notice that the whole place is trashed. I start to get scared. I scream out my fathers name but no repond. "DAD WHERE ARE YOU" We walk into the lab and see that everything is trashed! Then we hear static and look at the big screen. Its a guy? "Haha see that you cant find your father well here he is. Now you hand over the power machine and he doesnt get dropped from the Empire State Buliding." The transmition ended and I feel on my knees. Its time to get nasty. Chapter 4 We all get dressed and head out. I get my wings ready and leave. I mutter to myself "Last time no more southern sweet girl" Jack must of heard because he reasures me as we leave I see that we have a long way to go. We have been flying for 5 hours Im pretty sure its midnight. We decided to land and go in a motel. We rent 1 room. I sleep in the bed with Jack. Blake and Vanity sleeping on the couch. Trever & Kelly sleeping on the rug. I wake up and see that everyone esle is waking up. I take a shower and get dressed. We all leave and start to fly. As we are flying I can feel the refreshing the brezze on my face. "Hey Trevor!" I say to get his attention "What" He looks at me with curiosoty "You better watch out" I say laughing He looks infront and there is a bird that runs into him. Category:Fantasy Category:Sci-Fi